A Work in Progress
by yami77
Summary: finally changed the names now u can all read and imagine inuysha and kagome its rated m for future lemon and language ummmmmmmmmmm lets see summery is inside and thats it plz reveiw hope u like


summery: kagome and inuyasha are long lost best friends finally reunited to go on this epic adventure to find a cure for him.

i know that its not inuyasha but i will change the character just been really busy and i need some feed back on this so plz review me

* * *

"Great another boring arcade filled lonely night." I sigh waking up in complete and total darkness. I open my coffin and a bit thirsty and still tired. Crawling out looking like a zombie. I turn on my jack skelington lamp and light up my black and red room complete with black carpeting. Posters of gory and scary movies adorned my wall including pictures of me and my family.

I trudge tiredly down the stairs to the bathroom passing my older brother by. "Good morning ni-san." I wave lazily not peppy yet. Hurrying now almost about to pee my pants I reach the bathroom feeling relieved.

I am kagome higurashi, named after my mother. I am an immortal or a vampire as humans call it. Still growing I'm only a teenager 15 to every human in town. Born actually in feudal era Japan I look Latino though just like my mother. Tan, skinny enough to be hot (if the guys i know liked Gothic chicks), 5'4 and a Spanish and Japanese speaker; I'm about to start my new supernatural high school. The only thing supernatural's let their children attend unless there bad kids. The rest of the time we're home schooled. My big brother is graduating this year coming so at least he'll be with me for my first year.

Coming out of the bathroom peppier I sit next to my brother and pour myself a bowl of cereal. As I eat Zachary stares at me strangely. "What is making you seem so…lively sis?" "Tomorrow is the first day of school bro you know how long I've been waiting." I smile and finish my cereal putting it in the sink and I go back to my room to get dressed.

Instead of partying like the rest of the teens for the last day of summer, I just walked around the town heading for Sango's arcade by the human high school. The kids here are nice...Kind of they think I'm weird but a few of them hang out with me either way. But tonight they had party's to go to and I refused to go with them.

Entering the arcade people there stare at me. I'm Gothic and there really aren't many of us here. I change my 50 bill for quarters and head to my favorite game. Pac man and frogger the only game I'm good at. I may be 175 years old in reality but I suck at other games except for the old ones. As I concentrate on beating my old high score I sense someone approaching. I quit the game the minute the person taps my shoulder.

"Miss are you done?" I sniffed the air as I moved to the side not looking up. 'His blood smells very familiar.' I thought until I was pulled in to a hug from behind. Breathing down my neck I blush and freeze as shock hits me a bit. "It's been to long Jessie…how have you been?" his voice made me melt in to his arms. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside towards his car I followed like a rag doll. Outside he turned and faced me smiling a huge smile. "kagome you okay? It's me inuyasha!"

the man in front of me is my child hood best friend and the only human alive that knows what I truly am…what my family truly is.. He's been missing now for the past 25 years. Disappearing when I was 150 or 10 to humans him 11 turning 12. I stare at him now with tears threatening to come pouring out "where have you been...I looked everywhere for you..?" "kagome no don't…" he hugged me just in time for his black tight shirt to catch my tears and my muffled sobs. We stood there until I finally calmed down enough to let him explain himself. "kagome...I'm so sorry I went missing…I hated every second being separated from you... I know how you feel now all alone all day and night...I'm sorry I wasn't there all these years so you wouldn't be like that anymore..." he sounded so sad in his explanation. "I forgive you inuyasha I just... I missed you so much..." I say hugging him tight and holding him like I will never let him go. I look up at his smiling face and take a long inhale of his sent. "Still smell deliciously tasty yasha" he laughs at what I say and I see a bit of a blush. "Thanks kagome always so blunt with me." He opens the car door for me. "Come on let's get you home before you eat me right here." I giggle and get in.

As I give him directions back to my house I fill him in on what he's missed. "So tomorrow your best friend is starting high school oh yeah I'm cool." I say proudly happy to gloat to someone other than my brother. "Oh really guess who is going with you." He says smiling looking at the road. My eyes widen and give him a huge hug almost causing us to crash. "OH MY GOD FOR REAL you're coming to high school with me?" "Yes kagome I need the schools scientist to find out what's wrong with me... if you haven't noticed I've aged as slow as you I'm supposed to be 30 not 16..." he responded serious. And now that I had time to look at him he looked as if he was 16.

Tall with muscles and a perfect tan skin my best friend hadn't aged much at all. He was a bit bigger than the last time I saw him and that was from the muscles he got now and a growth spurt. "Okay I see your point. And now that I think of it your blood smelled different too a little bit like an immortal that's why I couldn't recognize you." I agreed with him as he parked in our drive way and turned off the car turning to me. "kagome I don't belong in your world and if I do I need to know why." He looked sad as he grabbed my hand and caressed it. "I know we'll figure something out for now yours staying with me and my family I don't want you anywhere else you've been gone for far too long." I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you." He said as we pulled away a bit smiling at each other staring at his lips. Without noticing it we began to lean in to each other as if we were about to kiss. Like a natural couple would when they agreed on something I felt my dead still heart beat fast and faster. Inches away from a kiss I closed my eyes seeing that we both weren't going to stop me not really wanting to for some reason. Right there and then my big brother Zachary opened the door calling for me and as fast as were together we were apart blushing and hurrying to get out the car.

Inside my brother sensing the awkwardness between all three of us kept up the conversations with inuyasha until our parents came back home. They left to hunt and get me some things for school. "So big brother when are mother and father coming home from their shopping?" I said as I sat on the far end of the couch still feeling weird about that almost kiss. "Well sis they said by tonight but you know dad he likes authentic stuff so they might be back in 2 days." Zachary my brother said as he got up off the couch. "Hey I'm going to the kitchen want to join me sis for a sec. that's alright with you right inuyasha right?" not letting inuyasha respond he pulled me up and in to the kitchen on vampire speed.

"Hey what was that for? "I looked up pulling my arm away from him. "What is up with you and inuyasha? Why is it so awkward around you two?" he said concerned. "Did something happen on the way here?" he added not looking him in the eyes I freaked out mentally. 'Fuck Jessica what you going to say' he repeated it and made me look at him. Thinking fast I came up with a lie. "Nothing is wrong it's just been so long we haven't connected yet you know" he looked at me with a- I'm not buying it face. "Oh really you sure there is nothing wrong with you two? I did kind of see something going on in the car but you guys jumped out to quick for me to really see..." he trailed off trying to put the pieces together. While he was deep in thought I made my escape grabbing a blood packet and a fruit punch and made it back to the living room. I sensed him leave right after not bothering with it and just giving up. "Here I still drink our favorite juice" I said smiling trying to hide the images in my head of our almost kiss. "Oh my god they still make those…hey but you're drinking a blood packet kagome." He said grabbing it and drinking it quickly. "Yeah but remember I'm still attracted to your blood the most so I need to be really full. I did it when we were kids too." I sat next to him going down memory lane with him. "Remember the day we met?" he said a warm smile on his face. "Yeah… I feel like it was just yesterday." I said looking down drinking my blood slowly.

Images now of when we were kids flashed in my head, I smiled with a hint of tears. "How the years have passed us inuyasha were have they all gone." I know I'm a vampire but he and I missed so much. "It doesn't matter I'm here we can have fun together now." He said grabbing my hand. "So inuyasha what room do you want to sleep in there's many to choose from" I said quickly smiling and taking my hand away from him. "The closest to yours kagome." He said getting up and heading to the front door.

I helped him bring all the stuff from his car inside surprisingly inuyasha is as strong as me now maybe stronger. 'When we're done here we need to have a talk.' I thought while I helped him feel at home. Lucky for him the room next to mine and is practically the exact room he ever dreamed of. "So…happy about your room inuyasha?" "yeah I think it's the room of my dream the walls all my favorite colors my favorite movies up on the wall and the best bed ever so comfy not to mention its right next door to your room." He said jumping on the bed laying down facing the ceiling. I sat next to him smiling and giggling a bit. "I'm glad you're happy rah… hey what happened when they took you away?" his smiled disappeared and his expression became serious. "Well kagome its complicated…remember my dad's military buddies that day they came by while we were playing the day before I disappear?" "Yeah they were scary even to me and I was stronger than them." he sat up and didn't look at me. "Well they were the ones that took me. I was sent to this military base in Alaska…they did all these sort of tests on me that turned me… into a monster I guess you can call it. I wish I was like you it is better than this thing I become." He put his face in his hand and sighed. "What do you become?" I asked rubbing his back now. He just stayed silent and continued. "Every day I saw my mother and cried with her happy to have human contact I disowned my father the minute they took me away. They kept me in a room with things that would entertain me while they weren't testing me for something. They never really told me what it is they were doing but I think it was to become the perfect soldier because they not only kept me there injecting me with different viruses or serums whatever it was; they trained me educated me like going to school…" we sat there in silence until I hugged him because I began to cry. "Don't cry kagome I escaped didn't I? I'm here now see." He held me and rubbed my back and whispering encouraging things in my ear until I stopped. "How did you escape? I mean it must have been hard you must have been heavily guarded." I asked sniffing wiping my face and trying to recompose myself. "There was this guard that played with me every day and was very nice to me...His name was Baze Montalvo. He hated what they did to me every day since he was the one that was kind of like my personal body guard and he was the one that transported me to the injection room." He sighed letting me go to show me the huge four claw marks he had on his back. "one day baze came in and gave me the map to the place and helped me get out…that day I killed baze and gave myself these marks to remind myself how much of a danger I am when I turn…each one means the people I have killed." He laid back down closing his eyes. I could tell he was suppressing every face he watched die because I do it myself. I lay down next to him closing my eyes as well holding on to him.

When I awoke it was morning and he was gone. I frantically got up and ran into my room to get my sun ring. In the late 1700's vampire scientist that work for the government created a ring. (This was the beginning when vampires and many different kinds of supernatural people began to work with the United States government, when they found out about us.) It protects us from the sun that way we could all mingle and go out in the sun with humans so they don't suspect a thing; though vampires still don't use them as much there more for emergencies.

Down stares I found inuyasha making me breakfast with music blasting. "Hey you're the guest not the servant." I say smiling and turning down the music. "Now stop making me breakfast and sit down." He ignored me and just kept cooking finally I turned him around and he didn't look at me just stared down. "inuyasha look at me what's wrong?" he didn't respond and I forced him to stare at me. His face was pale and he seemed sick. "inuyasha oh my go sit down are you okay?" "…I'm fine just a bit hungry…" he finally spoke sounding tired and dazed, he slumped over me leaning his entire weight on me his face buried in my neck. "inuyasha your not okay you need to sleep or lay down or something."I said panicking now trying to move him to the chair but he wouldn't budge. inuyasha lifted his head and smiled evilly grabbing me by the shoulders so hard it actually began to hurt me. I became a scared like a little girl and didn't move repeating over and over inuyasha wake up wake up. His eyes looked dead and hungry and he began to growl wildly his nails turned into claws that dug into my shoulder blades. He was transforming into something but before I could think of anything his teeth turned into fangs and were ripping through my flesh and sucking out my blood. I stayed there frozen feeling unbelievable pain and feeling weaker and weaker until I blacked out last thing I remember thinking was 'inuyasha stop…please'.

On the couch now I woke up to find inuyasha in tears in a corner with blood smeared all over his face and cloths. I sat up instantly and hugged him regardless the fear I felt towards him and started to soothe him with words of encouragement to calm him down. When he finally calmed down enough to speak he pushed me away and stood up heading for his room. I caught his hand holding him here. "inuyasha please…explain don't just leave because you think you're a threat or think I hate you…" he looked down thinking then he sighed explaining. Apparently when he was at the base they injected him with different supernatural blood types to fuse it in to him. The ones he got mostly were vampire, werewolf and one that he doesn't know. He thinks it's a sort of beast or power that takes control of him probably the thing that they were going to use to control him when they were done with him. When he finished we sat in silence and I got closer to him. "That's why you attacked me…" he nodded and got up to leave again and I stopped him again. "Don't leave I'm not scared and I don't hate you…I want to help you inuyasha." I pulled him close and cleaned his face and smiled chuckling to myself. "What?" he asked confused. "Now I don't have to only worry about me eating you I have to worry about you eating me." He tried to smile but just looked down sadly. "Oh I'm sorry it was a joke. inuyasha we just have to get you on a blood diet with human food just like me and my family; it will be easy." He smiled looking me in the eyes. "Thanks kagome you really are my best friend. But I already have my diet just today I was to slow to make it." "Oh well if it takes too long or something then I thinks it's time for a Chan..." I was interrupted by his lips and I hesitated to kiss back to long that he pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I just I wanted to do that to see how it felt like." He said apologizing blushing. I blushed and being too shy didn't kiss him again instead I asked him. "Umm… what did you feel?" "It felt magical to me but I didn't feel you feel the same." I wanted to tell him how bad I felt when he did that but instead I let it go thinking 'I'm not good enough for him and he's my best friend I can't feel like this towards him…or can I?' My thinking face answered his fears of being rejected. "Its okay kagome you don't need to feel anything towards me." He said getting up and before I could protest. "You should go get some sleep I'm get some more blood from the fridge and sleep as well we both got school tonight." I didn't want to argue so I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear to not leave and that I will never hate him and ran up to my room almost crying.

In my room I didn't know why I was crying. Was it either the face he gave me when he said that the face of hurt and feeling stupid or the fact that I was confused about how I felt towards him. I laid in my bed thinking in my dark room. I tried to sleep but I couldn't I was thinking how I felt about him. Finally somehow my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep with dreams of today's events especially the part where he bit me.


End file.
